Holiday Silk
by AmorTv90
Summary: Quick one shot I wrote.. In honor of the holiday spirit and a little shandy love. Hope you all enjoy. R/R


**A/N: this is a little something I put together inspired by christmas and last mondays episode plus the victoria secret fashion show. I was going to post it last sunday but I was slow in finishing it and got a little distracted decorating. anyways enough of me, hope you all enjoy.. it is another shandy fic because i cant get enough. thanks to _Cassidy _for the beta as always she is wonderful... and of course i do not own just play... #shandysunday**

"You have a nice day," the cashier offered.

"Thank you, you, too!" Sharon smiled, grabbing her bags and heading for the door.

Unusually for her, Sharon had the day all to herself. Rusty ended up having to work another Saturday on set, and so far her team hadn't been called to a murder. With nothing but time on her hands, she decided to Christmas shop and run some errands. Having just finished, she was headed for the food court to grab a quick lunch. Pausing in front of a boutique window, she admired the exquisite nightie on show.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" A lady had appeared beside her, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mmm, it is," she hummed in response.

"Would you like to come inside and see the array of colors it comes in?"

"Oh! I don't know..." Sharon whispered, shaking her head.

"It doesn't hurt to look," the woman smiled. She turned to step into the store, motioning Sharon to follow.

Sharon gave in, following the young clerk inside. /'Who would I even wear this for? I don't need lingerie,'/ she thought to herself.

"So. What's his favorite color?"

"Whose?" Sharon asked, confused.

"The hottie who is going to be enjoying you in this!" the clerk laughed.  
"Who else?"

"Oh! Um..." Sharon was blushing now. "Navy blue," she blurted out without thinking as the young woman eyed her, waiting for an answer.

/'What am I thinking? I don't have a special "hottie" to wear that for.  
Why did I say navy blue?... Andy! No, we're just friends! And just because he's a Dodgers fan doesn't make it his favorite color. Stop! You are *not* with Andy!'/

"He has to be a sportsman. What team?"

"The Dodgers..."

"Ah, a baseball man. Let me check the back for that color in your size,  
we seem to be out on the floor."

/'What the hell are you saying right now, Sharon?' /she chastised herself. /'We are friends. Just friends. That's it... Right?' /Sharon closed her eyes in frustration. She took a deep breath and let herself entertain the idea for a minute... /'I do enjoy our dinners together.  
He's always so sweet and easy to talk to. He makes me laugh, and happy in a way I haven't been in a long time... I wonder if Andy would like the blue silk I picked out?' /Sharon was startled from her thoughts when the cheery clerk reappeared.

"It's perfect!" she squealed, holding up the garment victoriously. "Did you want to look around for more?"

"No!" Sharon practically shouted. "I'm sorry, it's just honestly...I don't think I'm going to get it."

"Nonsense, it was made for you. It will fit perfectly." She was practically bouncing. "Plus, a girl's gotta treat herself!"

"A present for myself?" she thought aloud, pondering the idea for a moment. Suddenly, her mind was made up. "Alright. Yes, I'll take it."

Before she could change her mind, Sharon was out of the door with her special little present for herself. After all, she was finally divorced - why not get herself something to feel sexy in? Smiling to herself, she headed back towards the food court.

After having lunch, Sharon was headed to her car, searching in her bag for her keys as she walked. Not paying attention to where she was going,  
she suddenly found herself colliding with a solid figure, dropping her bags and keys. She had started to fall herself when two firm, warm hands landed on her hips, catching her.

"I'm so sorry..." she started to mumble as she looked up, grabbing onto the man's arm to help steady herself. She stopped when she recognized the familiar face. "Andy! What are you doing here?"

"It's the mall, Sharon," he stated by way of explanation, a smirk on his face and his hands still firmly planted on her hips.

"Right! Of course..."

"You know, you should really watch where you're going."

"My mind was elsewhere." She was still in shock at quite literally running into him, and she stood there staring into his big brown eyes.  
Realizing how close they were standing, she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," she whispered, stepping back from him to gather her things.

"Yeah, I could tell. Here, let me help."

Andy couldn't help but notice how flustered she was. He quite liked it -  
as far as he was concerned, she was even more beautiful when she blushed. Grabbing the bags that were now spread across the ground, he noticed one was from the new lingerie boutique near the food court. Not that he would ever admit to it, but he had envisioned her in quite a few of the garments from those window displays... He suddenly wondered why she was buying something from there - had she met someone?

"Thank you." Sharon's voice returned him from his thoughts.

"I'll help you carry these to the car."

She was just about to agree when she realized he had THE bag. She felt the heat rising up her neck and she reached for the bags.

"It's alright, I've got it. Have fun in there." She turned quickly,  
walking away. "I will see you Monday morning," she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, or sooner."

"What?" Sharon stopped dead in her tracks, spinning around.

"If we get a case," he elaborated, puzzled by her reaction.

"Oh. Yes, of course," she exhaled, relieved. "Bye, Andy."

Before he could even reply she was walking away again, heels clicking against concrete as she quickly retreated to her car.

He stood there watching her, unable to help an admiring glance at those legs. 'What exactly did she think I meant by "or sooner"? he wondered. The look of shock on her face had thrown him for a minute. 'Did she notice me looking at her lingerie bag?' He did wonder what was in it...and who it was for. 'Maybe one day I'll get to see...' He snorted at himself. 'What am I thinking? Sharon only sees us as friends...' He decided to push it all aside and finish up his Christmas shopping. He didn't want to be stuck searching for gifts at the last minute with Provenza again. He paused and allowed himself a small smile.  
'Maybe I'll stop by that boutique on the way out...'

THE END!

**hope everyone enjoyed my first one shot.. feel free to comment your feelings.. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
